


Hiding in Plain Sight

by inkedmind1994



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Cults, Disobeying Orders, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Soldiers, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedmind1994/pseuds/inkedmind1994
Summary: Jacob Seed has worked to support his brother's vision. He has never disobeyed orders and has always put the project first. Yet every time he's around Faith's personal guard Anna, he can't help lying and hiding their relationship to protect her from the inevitable rage of Joseph.Anna has been with the Seeds long enough to know everything is not as it seems. She has been the personal guard to 'Faith Seed' for some time - but she knows that being a part of the Seed family is a difficult burden for the women Joseph chooses to perform the role of siren. Anna misses being in the mountains with the wolves more than anything, when times were simpler and there was plenty time to be alone with the eldest Seed away from prying eyes.Romance between OC and Jacob Seed. Starts a bit into the romance with flashbacks to first memories.





	1. Finding your Faith

 Faith sat at her desk, fingering a small glass of blue-green liquid.

“I trust the shipment is going as planned, my darling Anna,” Faith smiled not lifting a single finger from the glass. The production of the bliss flowers was a quiet affair outside. Anna stepped forward from the window behind Faith.

“Yes,” Anna said stiffly.

“I am glad,” Faith continued to smile like she always did. Feeney had done a good job of continuing production as the Seed’s had expanded their hold on Hope county. 

“We will have to go to Joseph’s Sermon tomorrow night,” Anna noted. The folders on the desk were spread around Faith. She didn’t look at them once.

“To hear the Father’s word is always comforting,” Faith’s smile dropped slightly. Without thinking, Anna’s hand hovered over the shoulder of the woman who had recently inherited the title of Faith. Remembering her purpose, Anna’s hand fell back to her side. This was not her first time watching over Faith Seed. This host was the same as the three previous. To get attached was pointless.

“Feeney wanted to know if you would like to inspect the latest batch and test it?” Anna tried to fill the silence that had lapsed over them. Faith merely nodded with a dim-witted smile across her face. The walk to the one of the conservatories was short but the open air made Anna graze her fingers against the gun in her holster on her thigh. It always had to be in reach. She stood in the doorway as Faith and Feeney discussed the batch. Feeney showed her latest strengths and doses. A man was strapped to a chair in the centre of the room. Faith nodded as Feeney discussed the doses in depth and explained the newest techniques.

Anna’s eyes drifted from the scene in front of her. The roof of the conservatory had been so pretty when they had first set up here after Rachel Jessop had helped to turn it over to Eden’s gate. Now it was stained slightly with a grey hue. The Faith Seed that stood over the inebriated man was Anna’s second Faith Seed. This was Rachel Jessop. Anna had originally been charged with watching over Selena, a blonde-haired sweet girl with high hopes.

All the Faiths shared one common trait: vulnerability.

Faith stood over the man with another dose in hand. This dose administered straight to the vein. Anna could only look away as Faith created another one of her angels with the new strain. Instinctively, as she heard the angry Angel growl, her hand clasped her handgun. Faith smiled and pulled back to look at her creation.

“Well done Feeney,” Faith grinned. The first real emotion she had displayed since her arrival that morning.  “Joseph will be happy with the results.” At the mention of Joseph’s name, her smile tensed again. Anna held out a hand to motion her forward. Faith’s fingers slid into her palm.

“Shall we go home?” Anna asked with a fake smile of her own.

Faith grinned happily and with a nod, Anna set the wheels in motion.

………………………

The Convent was the only home that Faith recognised but Joseph had demanded she stay alone, protected by the best. The Hot Springs Hotel was her current base. It offered comfort with a large area which could be defended.

Anna knew to stay in the room with Faith when Joseph was not visiting. She watched the small woman curl into the bed.

“You should sleep Anna,” Faith gestured to the empty bed.

“I will once I have checked the perimeter,” Anna excused herself.

The grounds were expansive, warm and open. It was peaceful here in comparison to the Ranch or the Compound. The guards surrounding the area had received more training than Anna had but she still liked to make sure. She had been given the privilege of not being a lackey for John and she wasn’t going to let a new recruit screw that up for her. Faith, at least, would never try to torture her which John had threatened during their first meeting.

Stopping to look out the forest, Anna let go of the breath she had been holding. The night had descended quickly and covered the trees in darkness. Shadows twisted in her vision. She could almost picture a resistance member stealing towards them. There wasn’t one though. A howl ripped through the quiet.

Then she saw it. The glint of yellow eyes and dark fur crawled out of the forest. A wolf stood at the edge of woods, sniffing. They considered each other. In the dark of night, Anna never felt closer to the outside world. Looking into the eyes of the wolf, she could almost forget what she was and what she was doing. An animal assessed by another animal. There was no project, no recruits, no Faith Seeds. The wolf seemed to bow to her slightly before it turned and stalked back into the forest.

Anna sucked in a breath again as she started to head back inside. Then the phone rang behind the reception desk. Her hand moved from the door handle, closing it softly. She held up a hand to instruct the eager soldier to step down.

The phone rang again. Anna picked it up.

“This is Jacob for Guard Michaels,” The voice said gruffly.

“Michaels speaking,” Anna turned her back on the other soldiers to have some privacy. She suddenly had a thought and turned, waving them away. They followed the order without question.

“I trust you are prepared for tomorrow’s sermon?” Jacob teased.

“Of course, Sir,” Anna replied instantly. The training kicked in for a moment.

“Oh no need to be so formal my pup,” His voice soothed her. The knots in her shoulders released and her eyes softened.

“I am trying,” She whispered.

There was a pause as Jacob sucked in a breath.

“I can’t wait to see you, pup,” The need was apparent in his voice. Her hand went to her collarbone to rub the skin there.

“Yes, I know,” She replied. The guards were still within earshot, she couldn’t risk any doubt getting back to Faith or Joseph.

“You’re not alone?” He asked, and she murmured an affirmative.

“Well listen close pup and don’t give us away. No matter what happens tomorrow, I will find a way to see you even if for a couple of minutes. I have missed you,” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Yes,” She mumbled, trying to focus on the heart beating happily in her chest. “I will look forward to it. The sermon should be most enlightening.”

“Pup, talk soon,” With that, Jacob hung up.

Anna smiled happily as she pressed the phone back down into the receiver. The only phones connected to the landlines were old rotary phones and phones from the 80s. Her finger trailed along the numbers without turning them.

Faith was asleep when Anna returned to the bedroom. She slid down next to her after unstrapping her firearm and putting it under the pillow. She let herself dream of the feel of red hair between her fingers, the smell of forest, and the feeling of safety.


	2. Sermons and Secrets

The sermon was Joseph’s tired attempt to pretend there was more to his ideology than fear. Anna had never truly accepted that Joseph was speaking to God. She did, however, believe that the human race was destined to implode and take the world with it.

“We will welcome the sinners to our family,” He raised his arms wide in the air. Anna tried to focus but out the corner of her eye, she could see Jacob and John standing off to one side. Jacob had folded his arms but looked engaged. John had his sunglasses on indoors.

The room was full of keen and tearful followers who bought whatever Joseph brought them. Anna bowed her head at the correct times then watched as Faith was brought out to the front of the church. Faith's hand rested on Joseph's shoulder and Anna could see from here, the fear that was present in the girl.

She stood with the brothers as Joseph continued his sermon.

He spoke of acceptance, loving God, fighting impure thoughts and other fanatical nonsense. Anna tried not to think too deeply about the hypocrisy.

The church cleared slowly after the sermon concluded with a hymn. Joseph was at the front of the family, thanking and showering believers with affection. He embraced a couple of people, placing kisses on their foreheads. Faith clung to him. A hand always near him. She would whisper if she noticed someone particularly interesting.

Anna could see everything from the doors, even Jacob’s piercing stare from his guarded face. He pulled his focus away to watch his younger brother placate his fans.

When the crowd had dissipated, the Seed family walked down the aisle and past her. They headed towards Joseph’s house. It was a slightly larger house than the others surrounding the church but was still not as lavish as the ranch.

Anna followed slowly. She checked with the other guards about patrols and protocols.

When she made it to the house, she was surprised to find Jacob leaning nonchalantly by the door. His boot rested on a loose wooden slat on the exterior. His thumb rubbed his lip as he regarded her.

“Michaels, I think we need to discuss some security arrangements,” He said loudly as they entered the house together. Joseph and Faith sat at the table in conversation. John has noticed Jacob and Anna moving into the back room. His eyebrows shot up and he grinned. John had a thing for Anna, or rather any woman who wasn't Faith. Faith was Joseph's.  

“We’re discussing some security and training business, brother, do not disturb us unless necessary,” Jacob commanded when John moved towards them. Joseph turned at the suggestion of privacy.

“Jacob? Can you not discuss it with us present?” His face was free from a smile.

“Brother, it’s more about obedience,” Jacob growled. He grabbed Anna roughly by the back of the neck. “We need to discuss discipline for some of the other recruits. Michaels is a role model that we must utilise. I don’t want to take up your precious time.” The lie slipped from his lips so easily, Anna started to believe him. Even Faith had looked at her with concern.

All Anna could focus on was the feeling of his calloused fingers scratching her skin under her dirty blonde hair. Her face didn’t slip – the robotic believer was still on show.

“I’m sure Jacob would prefer to discuss it with us, Father,” Faith spoke up and grabbed Joseph’s hand. He turned back to her with a smile which made Faith shrink back slightly.

“So be it, brother Jacob,” Joseph waved him away as he turned his focus back to the attractive Faith.

The door shut, and it was like a wall had been erected between them and the other Seeds. They were in Joseph’s bedroom which looked unused.

“You look well,” Jacob observed with a hand tracing the length of her arm.

“As do you,” Anna replied, stepping closer. Their eyes danced over each other’s bodies. They had not changed so much from their last meetings. Her hair had reached just below her shoulders, his undercuts had grown in slightly and needed to be cut back to the skin.

“How is Faith holding up?” Jacob asked, taking Anna by surprise. He stepped back from her.

“She’s fine,” Anna stated then realized who she was talking to. “She’s scared… and I can’t blame her.”

Jacob sucked in a breath and rubbed his beard in thought.

“Good,” He responded in the typical ‘cull the herd’ fashion. “She needs to be strong. The other Faiths weren't.” Anna rolled her eyes and regretted it. Jacob’s face came close to hers, his hands closed around her shoulders.

“What is it, little pup? Have you forgot where you are? Who you are?” Jacob asked. His hand came up to her chin and ran a finger along her jaw.

“No,” Anna found her resolve as she hissed. 

“You protect her, but she is disposable,” Jacob ordered, still too close. Her nostrils flared in anger. The frustration that consumed her was a constant when dealing with the way Faith Seed was treated in the cult. How all women would probably be treated in the cult when the collapse came. Flashes of Selena on the ground, blood surrounding her. The memory grounded her. She had sacrificed everywhere to be here. 

“Am I disposable?” Anna growled, but made sure to keep quiet. Joseph and John were still beyond the door.

Jacob’s eyes softened. His breath pushed out of him and he let his head rest on shoulder. She couldn’t stop her hands trailing up his back and into his hair. The red strands were damp from sweat.

“No, Anna, you are not disposable,” He murmured before placing a kiss on her neck. “My little pup, why would I have protected you if you weren’t important to me?”

Anna knew better than to argue. A piece of Jacob’s conditioning came into her mind: _know your purpose._ She was lucky he had never subjected her to that. He had spared her from a lot of things that were the norm to other soldiers.

“Pup, you smell so good,” He nuzzled into her neck and her hands went up to stop him from getting to eager.

“Jacob…” She whispered bitterly. “Your brothers are outside.”

“I know,” He rested his forehead back on her shoulder and sighed. She just held him, listening to him breathe. They would have to be content with the memories of previous hidden meetings to tide them over.

Then they both froze when a creak could be heard outside the door.

“Michaels,” Jacob said stiffly as he disentangled himself. “The soldiers who are being trained see you as an example.”

Anna bit her lip and said, “Yes sir.” Jacob’s eyes glinted at the obedience.

“I want you to carry on finding the best ways to protect the bliss production,” Jacob ordered as his hand softly went to her neck. His thumb traced her windpipe. Her breath stuttered but Jacob raised a finger to his lips to shh her without words. "You are responsible for Faith's safety and you must wear that honour to show others that loyalty is rewarded."

“Yes, I understand sir,” Anna said.

“I also need you to maintain your skills – one day each month, you will return to Whitetail Mountains to hunt,” Jacob smiled with a wink. His grip tightened, and Anna knew he could feel her excited pulse thundering through her veins. He had just said aloud that he wanted her to come home one day each month to be with him. 

There was another creak and they both relaxed. While Joseph would never punish Jacob, Jacob had been sure his brother would find some way to punish Anna.

“We need to go back to reality, my wolf,” Anna smiled. The shortness of their time together was always bittersweet.

“Just one kiss, pup,” Jacob nodded before taking her face in his hands. His kiss was soft, gentle and chaste – everything Jacob appeared not to be. His love was like being encased in a cocoon just for a little while. The kiss deepened. His tongue slipped into her mouth, leaving her lips and tongue tingling. Her hands went to his hair and pulled him close. Her passionate embrace threw them both off-balance ever so slightly and Jacob had to grab the bottom board of Joseph’s bed to stabilize them.

“You…” Jacob said between kisses. “are… so… special…” His kisses were blinding.

Anna felt him start to move away, trying desperately to end this moment without the pain of the goodbye.

She took a breath as they rested their foreheads together. 

“My wolf, I will miss you so much,” Anna had to close her eyes to stop her eyes welling up.

“Don’t be going soft on me, pup,” Jacob chuckled and nudged her chin down. He placed a long kiss on her forehead. She breathed in his scent deeply. The smell of wood, sweat and dirt. 

“Never,” Anna replied. He chuckled sadly into her hair. 


	3. It's all about Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut in this chapter!

Faith’s work was a simple routine: bliss, angels, sermons, and Joseph. Anna would escort her to and from any meetings, tasks and over night stays. She was also often called to the Seed ranch when Joseph and his brothers had family meetings.

It had been a priority for Anna to create distance between herself and Faith or Rachel. Anna had found it difficult to separate Faith from the girl who was playing the role. Faith had repeatedly attempted to get to know Anna better to try to confide in her and Anna had shut it down. Hints of doubt would lace Faith’s gentle voice, making it quiver and Anna would simply recite a forced but practiced line about trusting in the Father. The statement always sounded like it was coming out of someone else’s mouth.

Even when she stood outside Faith’s office, the few times she had left Faith alone, she could hear the girl cry. She would wait, forehead pressed to the door in silent prayer, for her to stop sobbing. Her cries ripped right through Anna. This was not her first Faith and this would not be her last.

 _Only the strong survive._ Jacob had said that to her the first time they had met. Before Faith. Before the cult bought up nearly every square inch of the town.

They had met outside her cabin in the mountains. Jacob on a hunt. She had just moved in.

When they saw each other through the trees, time had frozen. The red-haired Seed had dropped his guard for two seconds and in that moment, Anna saw the same pain, the same confusion that was plaguing her. She raised her hand to give him a small wave. He had blinked, furrowed his brows, and turned back into the forest.

He had been a tough nut to crack, she remembered fondly.

The female Seed had started to observe Anna. In meetings with production, and transport, Faith had adopted Anna’s cold gaze. She would still smile and giggle, but the emotion never reached her eyes. She had begun to ask for Anna’s opinion on strategy, on dealings with the nonbelievers.

“There’s a number of pesky nonbelievers down at the harbour,” Faith murmured in thought. She cradled a cup of hot tea in her pale hands. Anna’s eyes flicked away from Faith’s tattoo to her face.

“And?” Anna prompted.

“What should I do about them?” Faith asked boldly before taking a sip.

“Nothing,” Anna stated with no inflection. Faith’s eyes widened.

“Really? Why is that?” The young woman pushed her hair back from her face to give Anna her full-attention.

“If something goes wrong, it is your fault,” The statement had worried Faith, it was written over her face, so Anna continued to ease the fear in her eyes. “Joseph always gives the instruction about taking ground. In terms of strategy, he only listens to Jacob. In matters of politics, he only listens to John. To act without his direct order would be foolish.” Faith looked disappointed by this statement of fact.

Anna sighed and sat opposite her. “If you want to get Joseph to trust you, and to not punish you, you must show initiative but not too much.”

“What do you mean?” Faith asked with genuine interest. It was the first time that Anna had seen the glimpse of someone other than a naïve addict.

“You give him a gift,” Anna shrugged easily. “You find someone he wants to recruit and present them on a platter.”

“Hmm,” Faith mulled this over. “You make a fantastic suggestion. Will you draft a list of people who would be beneficial to the project?”

Anna had simply nodded.

“Your relationship with Jacob?” Faith probed. “You seem very close with him.” There was a threat in her voice.

“He trained me,” Anna replied quickly. “He has taught me all I know.”

Faith just smiled and gave Anna a knowing look. It unsettled her. She then excused herself to catch her breath on the edge of the forest. She leaned against a tree and the panic swept through her. Rachel Jessop was too observant for her own good.

With all that had happened in the last few weeks, Anna broke. She slid down the side of a tree just out of view from the hotel. The tears slipped down her face in silence and she just screamed with no noise. Her sobs heaved her full body. Memories shot into her vision and added to the hollow emptiness inside her chest.  

The first time she had panicked within the cult walls, Jacob had surrounded her. He had guided her out of the eyes of the other recruits into the main chalet. He had marched and dragged her shaking form into one of the back rooms.

_He slammed the door behind them._

_“You need to breathe pup,” He commanded gently. “Breathe!” Anna shook, her bloodshot eyes meeting his. She was covered in blood and could only look at the blood and dirt stuck under her nails. She backed up until she hit the opposite wall. Jacob reached her as she slid down, breath struggling out of her in gasps._

_“You need to focus,” Jacob whispered. “You’re here. With me.” He sat down in front of her and pulled her arms until she was curled up between his legs._

_“Breathe,” He repeated. His hand wiped the sweaty hair from her face and he hushed her. He was gently rocking her back and forth like you would a child._

_“You have a purpose,” He whispered into her hair. “You are safe. You are here.”_

_She closed her eyes and let him comfort her. His warm hands brought her back to the present._

_“You are here with me pup,” His voice lulled her back into the present. “You are not back there.”_

_She pushed her breath in and out. She relaxed in his arms before her panic subsided completely. Placing soft kisses on her head, she had curled up and brought his arm to the top of her knees so she could lean forward to nuzzle against the scarred skin._

_“Thank you,” She whispered but he didn’t let go. They sat on the floor, curled up in each other._

It wasn’t until the next meeting at the Ranch came around, did Anna catch a glimpse of the red-haired seed. The solace she found in his face was the only benefit of being around all the Seed family at once. Without him, it would have just been white noise. He was the tether that made sense of the craziness.

They all sat at the table in the main room. Anna had been instructed to guard outside of the room while they all discussed private matters that she had no concern hearing. She didn’t even attempt to eavesdrop. She had become tired of the Seed politics in Hope county. Crossing her arms, she leaned lazily against the wall.

The ranch was expensive and lavish. It seemed vulgar to flaunt such privilege when they were always preaching that greed was a sin. Anna inspected her nails before becoming aware another recruit was watching her.

A tall man with unkept black hair and an unruly beard. Anna racked her brain to remember his name. She thought it might be Brody. Something typically American.

“You looking for something to do, Soldier?” Anna demanded with the power her position awarded her.

“No, mam,” The guard nodded and returned to his task of guarding the downstairs perimeter.

The door clicked open and out came a rather tired Jacob. There was a sadness in his face.

“Michaels,” He acknowledged with a cold expression.

“Brother Jacob,” She stood straight and bowed her head slightly. When she raised her head, his expression hadn’t changed.

“Jacob, my brother, all will be clear soon enough,” Joseph stepped through the door next and placed a controlling hand on Jacob’s shoulder. “Michaels, it is good to see you again.” Joseph smiled. Anna’s stomach turned at the sight of it. He took her hand and placed a small kiss on the knuckles. He lingered a bit too long for Anna’s tastes, but she continued with the charade.

“You are so valuable to the project Anna. I really do appreciate all your work for our mission,” He had never said her first name before. Anna’s eyes went wide and with that, Joseph turned back into the main room. She mouthed ‘what the fuck’ to Jacob who just raised his eyebrows and made a face that said, ‘I’ll tell you later’.

The Seeds dithered around the house, spending some strange family time together. Anna had decided to go outside. The night air was clear and peaceful. The Montana countryside was beautiful, and it felt like there was no cult when she stared straight up at the stars. She sucked in a breath as she came back to the sound of boots walking across the gravel towards her.

The body grabbed her from behind and a hand went to her throat while the other wrapped around her waist. “What are you doing, little pup? You’re not keeping you eyes on your surroundings. You don’t want to be weak now, do you?” Jacob teased in her ear. She batted him off.

“We’re still on the ranch, stop trying to seduce me,” Anna blushed and failed to get out of his grip.

“Joseph is occupied, and John is drunk and well, I'm all riled up from too long in captivity,” He whispered softly. Anna froze in his hold as it dawned on her what that meant. _Joseph was occupied_. Her jaw clenched but Jacob pulled back to rub her arms. She was here with him, she reminded herself. Only the strong survive.

She spun and took his face in her hands. Her kisses weren’t soft or chaste, they were demanding, searing. 

He groaned into her mouth when her hands trailed down his vest and tugged at his belt.

His kisses went to her neck and his grip on her ponytail was more forceful, she was forced to look up. His beard scratched her throat and she moaned. Her fingers sneaked under the edge of the jean and skimmed soft skin.

“I need you,” He growled into her skin before taking a bite. Her moan just encouraged his hands to wander to her jeans. His calloused hands took handfuls of her ass and squeezed roughly. 

“Well you got protection, stud?” She chuckled before he wrenched her back and with a grin produced a condom between his index finger and middle finger.  She wrestled him towards the garage where John kept his flashy cars. The only place she was sure didn't have cameras inside. John sometimes entertained his other pets there.

Jacob shouted at the recruits to clear out, pretending he and Anna had something serious discuss out of earshot of the other Seeds. Again, he grabbed the back of her neck. As they all scrambled by the couple, Anna pretended be an obedient little soldier.

The door swung shut and Jacob locked before he turned back to her. He was suddenly shy, his blue eyes shifted uncomfortably.

Anna smirked and pulled him against her by the collar of his army shirt. He growled appreciating her demanding nature. Briefly glancing behind her, she cleared a space on one of John’s cluttered desks. Taking her cues, he lifted her onto it smoothly.

“Gotta’ make this quick,” Anna whispered hoarsely into his neck. He groaned but she could only hear the clink of him unbuckling his belt. She licked her lips and resumed kissing his neck. She bit down hard. He moaned loudly but his hands were too busy putting on the protection. He roughly grabbed her hips and slid her off the surface.

“Gotta keep this quiet, which you’re going to have to do baby girl, no shouting or screaming now,” He murmured into her hair before he turned her around and bent her over the desk. He leaned around her, unzipped her jeans and dragged them down her hips, over her backside. It took her panties with it. By panties, she was wearing a pair of men’s boxers due to the lack of adequate clothing for most women in the cult. Her breath hit the desk when she felt his hands reach her core.

His touch caused her to moan as he stretched her with his fingers.

“I have wanted to fuck you so bad,” Anna said, teasing him. For such a religious family, Jacob tended to like vulgarity the most. He would usually respond with a cheeky one liner, but he was silent. His touch disappeared. Anna almost whined at the loss of contact.

Jacob tutted and ran his hand under the shirt on her back before taking a firm hold on the back of her neck. “I said quiet, pup.” He hissed as he leaned over her and when he slid in, his other hand went forward to capture the moan that escaped her mouth. He grunted as he thrust in fully.

He kept up his thrusts even as he pulled them both up to standing. “This ain’t just for me baby girl.” He grabbed her hand from the table and shoved it between her legs then focused on his thrusts. His other hand smothered her mouth so her cries were muffled.

Their pace quickened, and Jacob was grunting with the effort. The desk rattle against the wall.

“Fuck, I want to feel you tighten around me, I want it so bad,” He growled possessively as he pushed into her again and again. A muffled 'yes' hit his hand and he got the signal.

His pace was manic, her legs were shaking.

She cried out and sank back onto him. Her hand went to his arm which had wound its way around her waist for balance. He stopped muffling her and focused on holding them both up.

“Jacob,” She groaned. Her hand went behind her to grab his hair gently. “Come for me,” She ordered and pulled on his hair roughly. It earned her a groan. “Baby, do it for me.” She commanded again then moaned as Jacob thrust into her faster.

He shuddered to a stop. “Fuck,” He hissed into the back of her neck before pushing her back down on the desk. He slid in and out of her slowly as he came down from his high. His chest was heaving, sweat dripped from his brow.

He slid out of her then cleaned himself up.

Anna gave herself a minute to breathe before standing to tug her jeans back up over her hips. She blew out a slow breath, her heartbeat slowing back down to normal.

Jacob jerked her back to him for another onslaught of kisses.

“Damn little pup,” He murmured between kisses. “You are fucking perfect.” His hand skimmed over her wildly whilst hers stayed wrapped around his neck, hands dancing over his scalp.

This time she was the one to break it off. Jacob grumbled when Anna’s hand pressed his chest away from hers. He tried to move forward again but her hand didn’t give. He whined, a sound that Anna had missed since the last time they had managed to sneak some time at the Conservatory during one of his 'security checks'. 

“We have lives to get back to,” Anna stated. “I need to make sure your brother hasn’t destroyed another Faith.” Jacob scowled at the return of the more serious subject matter after they had just screwed each other senseless.

“Sorry, but that’s how it is,” Anna tried to shrug, but it looked awkward and unnatural. “We have responsibilities and we need to go back to them before anyone notices that we’re not in the house.” The release had been a momentary blip and they were back to their tense states of mind. The unease crept right back up Anna's spine.

“I can’t escape you,” Jacob rubbed a hand across his mouth in frustration. “I will find a way to keep you in the mountains with me.”

“I know,” Anna nodded but she had accepted that this may be as good as it ever gets. The need for more had been put in a box in the back of her mind.

With one last kiss, they returned to reality.


End file.
